Gangrel Clan
Clan Gangrel (冈格罗, Gāng gé luó) are a clan known for their wild nature and part of the 7 secret clans of the Camarilla. About The Gangrel Clan members possess a particular animal trait which varies from person to person.They have a strong link to beasts and can command them to their bidding via a form of animal empathy. Not all members like to force an animal to do something against its will, but it is still among their abilities. They can transform into their respective animals as shown when Lilla transforms into a cat. Chapter 35 They have great speed and agility and immense strength depending on their animal attribute. They are also known to be nomadic. Chapter 88 Chapter 84 Their members are easy to distinguish from other clans due to their animal features such as ears and tails. This is their clans main curse; it is more difficult to fulfill the 6 laws of the Secret Clans, in particular the law about remaining hidden from humans. They have to wear clothes that hide these features, which at times can be difficult to do so.Chapter 37 Originally they were separate and divided into smaller clans. Their wealth varied per group from poverty to wealth. Only one thing was shared by them; their desire for freedom. As a result, they are harsh and members of their clan are resourceful and often wildly different in their approach to each other. They are warriors, You Te reminds his sister Lilla as a Gangrel she is no weakling after she causes the Camarilla a costly defeat at Forbidden Sphere.Chapter 78 The Gangrel who live in proximity to the Assamite clans territory, found themselves at odds with their group after their new leader rose to leadership of the Assamite clan. This lead them to take up preparation and begin to ready themselves for a fight, fearing the Assamite's would invade. While their faces are not shown, there are known to be at least 8 members of the clan living in the area. Chapter 89 Their Sacred Weapon is Poison Bottle. Members YouTe.png|You Te MeiLilla.png|Lilla Gengrelmembers.png|4 cloaked members of the clan from the Assamite terroitory papagangrel.png|You Te and Lila's father, former leader and Clan elder gangrel.png|Shadowy figures of Gangrel members watching the Assamites and Sabbat talk Trivia *They are based on the clan of the same name from Vampire: The Masquerade. As true to their origin, their clan in Vampire Sphere is marked by animal features and are nomads, making them one of the closer clans to the source material of the series. **They take their inspiration of descriptions of Vampires being "animal-like" or "monster-like", which lead to the image of demonic hunters preying on the weak. **Their clan logo comes from VtM itself, wherein it represents them as they are known as "the clan of the beast". They are consider the closet clan in VtM to the "Beast", a personification of the urges and drives that flow within each Vampire and while may Vampires struggle to fight it, the Gangrel embrace it, becoming like wild beasts in the process. The Wolf (a "wild beast" itself) represents their nature, as they are very much like wild animals in VtM at times. Other variations of the clan replace the wolf with animals such as a shark. **Both Lilla and You Te are shown using Animalism, their clans speciality in VtM. Both are also shown using Protean, particularly Shape of the Beast and Shape of the Beast's Wrath, as well as simple Feral Claws. **Whereas Gangrels in VtM often end up with random features, VS's start off with them based on a specific animal (cat, wolf, etc) and gain no more. In VtM they also become more and more Chimera-like over time as every time they frenzy, they gain a random new animal feature. This lead to a issue with the players having a point of no return for their characters as eventually all Gangrel end up too monstrous looking, so in the 20th anniversary edition of the RPG they correct it. Now unless frenzy is too strong or used too often, the features are temporary. **The Gangrel were also one of the few clans who was revised for use of Vampire: The Requiem and is one of the 5 main clans of Vampire in this storyline. During a period when its ownership was in question, Whitewolf saw the loss of much of its old properties. VtM licensing was lost in the process and various elements of VtM were no longer able to be used during this time. VtR was created as the replacement for the loss of VtM overall. VtR was a simpler format then VtM and was much easier to follow for players, though was considered inferior overall by many players of VtM. It was eventually shelved as the main RPG storyline when Whitewolf sorted out its issues and was able to once again publish VtM. The VtR version of the clan Gangrel remains much the same as it did before. **The Gangrel are the "druids" of VtM, being more at home in the wilderness then a city. In the Dark Ages, they were still living mostly as they had always live; on the edge of society, only occasionally coming into contact with it. In the Modern Nights era, however, the growth of large cities, the destruction of the countryside and loss of habitants such as forest, means the Gangrel are forced more and more into the domains of man and other Kindred clans. As such, modern Gangrel are often expected to have to survive in a grey concrete jungle, instead of their former luscious green forests and countryside they once wondered in. This is harshest on the elders of their clan who miss their freedom to roam carefree, but not as much as the younger members embraced in this modern world and the city offers just as many opportunities to them as a wild forest did to their elders in centuries past. *"Gangrel" means "Vagabond". References Site Poll If the choice was yours to make, which of the clans would you want to be part of in Vampire Sphere? Ventrue Tremere Gangrel Brujah Malkavain Toreador Nosferatu Lasombra Tsimizce Giovanni Ravnos Category:Vampire Clan Category:Vampire Category:Gangrel Clan Category:Camarilla